Naufragio
by gwensta994
Summary: Un Templario Oscuro queda varado en un planeta desconocido. No está solo. Introducción a posible futura historia sobre un Terran criado por Protoss.


**¡Hola! Me hacía falta algún fanfic en español, así que lo hice yo misma. Soy principiante. Por favor tengan paciencia con mi falta de talento para escribir. Sobre la temática, quería ver a un humano criado por Protoss, así que tomen este one shot como una introducción. (Esto ocurre poco antes del final de H.O.T.S**

**-StarCraft es propiedad de Blizzard.**

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Pero a pesar de ese hecho fue un problema ignorar que habían pasado días de vagancia por el profundo espacio. Sin ruta alguna, sin una pista que seguir. Rayando la delgada tela de la frustración por haber perdido el rastro de una flota expedicionaria completa. Deseando haber podido excusarse con su falta de experiencia o talento como piloto.

Tristemente para Gunar, ya había más excusas en su historial de lo que hubiera querido. Bien dijo su mentor que esta vez prestara atención a la dirección que tomaría la flota. Aquel anciano no hubiera admitido ni en un millón de ciclos solares, que no existen malos alumnos sino malos maestros. Pero siendo este un caso excepcional en el que el estudiante simplemente optaba por olvidar todo su entrenamiento, el maestro quedaba libre de culpa.

Como hubiera sido, a Gunar le pareció injusto unirse a la flota sin estar preparado. Se podría decir que era la clase de persona que debe mirar a un punto fijo en la pared cuando está frente a una audiencia. Y que se aleja lo más posible del estereotipo de Guerrero Protoss que en el campo de batalla, que aún solo lucha contra la adversidad sin miedo a la muerte. No, él no era un guerrero. Más bien formaba parte de la cara menos conocida de la sociedad Protoss, la otra mitad que debía ser escondida.

Realmente él hubiera preferido un puesto que le otorgara más comodidades y cierto grado de seguridad. Entre sus opciones estarían convertirse en artesano o científico. Pero su futuro fue obstaculizado por las aspiraciones de su comunidad. Uno de los últimos jóvenes que quedaba en la zona debía tener la formación de Guerrero y representar a los campesinos en la ciudad de Telematros. Sí, ese sería un gran honor. Y que mejor que ser un piloto. Pero nadie le preguntó a él si ese era el camino que deseaba tomar.

Cerró sus enormes ojos verdes y tocó su frente lamentándose. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Tendría que buscar rápidamente un planeta. Un día más que pasara sin energía o agua y sería un fin lamentable y patético. El más cercano de los cuerpos celestes era un planeta selvático, con buenos niveles de oxígeno y abundante agua. Pero fuera de la máscara idílica podría esconderse algún peligro desconocido o quizás demasiado conocido. No sería afortunado encontrar presencia Zerg o una colonia Terran.

Por fortuna no había señales de vida de este tipo. Tampoco se vieron cuando aterrizó y exploró exhaustivamente los alrededores. Pero siempre, por más que busques, algo escapará a tu vista. En este caso, una pequeña nave humana. Con tecnología rudimentaria y sin equipamiento militar, siendo su único fin el transporte. Cuando Gunar le halló la tocó desconcertado ya que algo no le cuadraba del todo. Estaba medio descompuesta y colisionada.

Escuchó una leve exclamación del otro lado de la nave. Caminó hacia el asiento del piloto. A medida que se acercaba podía divisar un mechón de cabello rizado y el quejido se hacía más intenso. Era una hembra Terran herida y con un infante en el regazo. A penas podía respirar. Se asustó al verlo e intentando inútilmente huir cayó poco más allá. Gunar se apresuró a levantarla. Ella todavía asustada protegía a su hija. Él la giró y la observó tranquilamente hasta que ella se calmó, como si hubiera aceptado la muerte. Él ató un pedazo de tela alrededor de la herida y la sentó otra vez en el asiento con la puerta abierta. Sorprendida la mujer sostuvo a la pequeña criatura con más fuerza.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó confundida-

-Intento salvarte. Aún tienes posibilidades de vivir y mi intención es incrementar esas posibilidades.

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Estás viva todavía y tu descendiente es saludable. Negarte esa posibilidad sería egoísta de mi parte. Ambos estamos en una situación angustiosa y podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Ahora descansa. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Ella un poco más tranquila cedió al sueño completamente exhausta. Pasadas varias horas, se despertó de un salto salpicada de algo de agua. Gunar sostenía una cantimplora y unas frutas.

-Me han dicho que tú raza igual consume agua para sobrevivir. Bebe un poco o te deshidratarás.

-Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Beber?

-No, ver un Protoss. Y más aún que me ayude. Mi marido solía decir que ustedes nos odiaban y mataban sin piedad.

-Algunos lo hacen, pero solo cuando ustedes nos provocan.

La niña interrumpió en un llanto. Su madre le acercó un pedazo de fruta.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu infante?

\- Teresa, y el mío es Carol, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

\- Gunar. Significa Rocío Matinal.

Carol soltó una carcajada que su bebé siguió de inmediato. Gunar las miró confundido.

-Nah, no importa. Son cosas de humanos- afirmó ella al ver que él no entendía- así que…¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Perdí de vista a mi flota. No me quedó más opción que aterrizar aquí para encontrar agua y energía.

-No sé si sonará grosero, pero siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo hacen ustedes para beber y comer?

-La energía de la luna, el sol u otras fuentes nos proporcionan la nutrición que nuestro cuerpo necesita. Y para beber nos sumergimos en agua o vapor.

-Oh – dijo satisfecha- eso es interesante.

\- Y ustedes ¿Cómo terminaron aquí?

Carol se puso tensa y se acomodó de forma que pudo mirar mejor a su interlocutor.

-Estábamos huyendo, de nuestra propia gente. Buscaban a mi hija. Ella tiene poderes psionicos. Logramos ocultarla hasta ahora, pero alguien nos delató e intentaron llevársela. Mi marido se interpuso, se sacrificó. Luego nos escondimos en la nave y tuvimos este accidente.-narró suspirando-

-Fue muy valiente de su parte estar dispuestos a dar la vida por una criatura joven. Admirable. Me alegro de haberlas encontrado.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Gunar.

El velo de la noche los cubrió. El Templario Oscuro estaba dando vueltas por los alrededores buscando algún peligro. Luego regresó a su nave para pedir un rescate. Envió las coordenadas, pero nadie respondió. Esperaba obtener alguna respuesta pronto. El miedo se apoderó de él. No por su situación actual, sino por lo que le tocaría decirle a sus superiores. Y aún más complicado, como explicaría porque salvó a las Terran si no debía interferir en esos casos.

Se sacudió inquieto y regresó a la nave humana . Solo para encontrarse con una escena lamentable. Carol no resistiría mucho más sin atención médica. A pesar de eso ella le sonrió y le entregó a la pequeña niña rubia. Solo le pidió una cosa, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. "Cuida de mi pequeña". Luego suspiró por última vez.

Gunar quedó profundamente entristecido. Mirando a la pequeña criatura de nos más de tres ciclos solares.

No pasó mucho más cuando vió una pequeña flota aterrizar. Sus hermanos lo estaban rescatando.

**Por ahora será one shot. No quiero alargarlo demasiado. Cómo les dije será una introducción a la historia principal (que se alejara de la temática de los videojuegos) . Así que si quieren saber que pasa después de esto, solo dígame. **


End file.
